


白黑晴-囚(二)(2019/7/16)

by platine10172



Category: YYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platine10172/pseuds/platine10172
Summary: 告訴我要讓女奴碰黑阿爸嘛?不過不碰的話白阿爸也不會碰





	白黑晴-囚(二)(2019/7/16)

臉頰果不期然的發紫，晴明趁黑晴明還沒醒用治療儀稍微照照。畢竟是自己喜歡的樣子，瘀了一塊可不好看。

可能累了，睡得算熟。剛認識的時候沒靠多近黑晴明就會醒，後來時間一長習慣自己，只要動作不大，爬上床抱著都能睡得頗穩。

平常奴隸睡哪都是看他當天表現，何況本來就是嚴懲黑晴明，最初想讓他躺地板。最後又想起黑晴明脊椎骨不好，脊醫說是孩提時代造成，最好不要再給予負擔。

是的，晴明心軟了。但他跟自己說只是本著不給奴隸永久且不能復原的傷害而已，邊親自舖墊得舒舒服服的。

-

黑晴明悠悠醒來，眼珠轉轉，一夜過後好多了，只有些突突的痛。不知何時升起上半身床，正舒適的坐躺，兩旁裝了欄柵，幾乎跟病床無疑。

雙手被固定在肩側，腳分別銬在欄柵，不算緊，還能挪動，大概只是不想自己亂動。只是插了針在打點滴比較迷惑。

晴明察覺他醒了，給他另一隻手的食指夾上監測器，把雙腿推開踩在欄柵上，下身一覽無遺。指頭取些潤滑抹在菊口，完全開發過的後穴輕鬆吞進整根手指。

訂造的東西沒那麼快做出來，打算先讓黑晴明玩別的。

取來針筒，裡面已經有大半管東西。“針頭”極為圓潤，能輕易進入腸道——晴明把它推到最深，把裡面的半膏體全數擠出。

東西不容易流出來，晴明扔了垃圾，打開懸浮光幕，畫面上只有倒數7分鐘。

「我半小時後再來。」

晴明才離開不久，黑晴明就開始熱了。

果然是催情藥。

藥效還沒發揮到極致，只是心跳加快和熱而已，直到倒數剩一分鐘，真正的才開始。陰莖全硬，後穴難耐，深處還有莫名其妙濕潤的感覺。

晴明說半小時後再來，光幕上也不是倒數半小時，黑晴明就沒有再看著了。直到突然傳來女性的驚叫聲。

——？！

光幕開始播映，幾個男的圍著女生，有人捂住女生的嘴鼻，有人扣住她雙手，有人掰開她的腿。內褲被粗暴的扯下，下體糊上大量不知名的藥粉。不久後女生就發著抖，軟綿綿的被帶到一角任由宰割。

藥物輪姦的戲碼，還是一點都不拖沓的那種。

接下來的劇情大家都心知肚明，那幾個男的把女生操得啊啊叫，水流如注。但再一會就不對勁了，他們開始入侵女生的後庭。

操。

前面黑晴明還能當看戲，他是0，不想操人，也不會想像跟別人做愛時陰莖被包裹的快感。也沒有陰道，無法跟女生身同感受。但後穴就不一樣了，他可是被晴明穩妥妥的操了這麼多年啊，滋味如何，他很清楚。

滲入之前就知道他有一手，現在覺得晴明這方面真他娘是個天才。

注意力被黃片吸引，藥效不知不覺達到最大化，屁股還流出不少腸液，像影片中的女生一樣。不同的是黑晴明沒人操。

以前晴明也給黑晴明吃過藥，只是調情用，藥性比這次弱很多很多。手腳都被束縛也無法自慰，只能聽著啪啪啪的肉體撞擊聲和女生失控的呻吟，幻想晴明突然出現拉起他的腿大肆操弄。

光幕上陰莖進出肉穴，黑晴明無法抑制地想起晴明跟他做愛時的感覺，越發空虛。開關就在旁邊，卻怎麼都夠不到，關不掉，肯定也是晴明故意設計的。

情慾得不到滿足，覺得時間過得很慢，被折磨了許久終於聽到腳步聲——晴明手上卻是第二管藥劑。

黑晴明出了很多汗，下半床單也濕了大半，是藥物的功勞，正常的屁股可出不了這麼多水。

掰開臀肉，晴明正要把藥劑抵到穴口，黑晴明就向上縮，說出這麼久以來第一個字：「不…」

黑晴明也躲不了，他只是想逃避，如果稍微示弱能讓晴明不用藥，也很划算。但晴明沒有心軟，「還沒看完呢。」一口氣把針筒塞進注入。

黑晴明突地一跳，這管還是冰的，越冷的東西就越能刺激身體感知，還在屁股裡彰顯存在感。不期望晴明給予滿足，只能磨蹭床單多少解饞。

太可愛了。

晴明還是給他一點糖果，二指滑進後穴，腸肉郟得很緊，可想而知有多渴望被灌溉。熟門熟路地探到腺體抵著顫動，突如其來的刺激，黑晴明啊的大叫，是期望已久的快感。軟下身體張嘴輕吟，情慾被吊得太久，很快就弓腰去了，維持了一段時間。

後庭高潮而已，沒有射。高潮期間晴明還按著腺體偷偷磨蹭，惹來幾聲舒適的哭音。

太美味了。

等黑晴明從高潮落下晴明才拔出手指，藥效還在，甚至剛剛那管已經發作。黑晴明絞住他希望挽留，晴明還是無情地抽出去了。

「想要滿足，我可以讓另一個人幫你。」

晴明在一旁布幕後面牽出一位女生——她是狗爬著被牽出來的，明顯是女奴。

晴明笑著問：「怎麼樣？」

**Author's Note:**

> 告訴我要讓女奴碰黑阿爸嘛?不過不碰的話白阿爸也不會碰


End file.
